


Day 3: The Kogane Heir

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Crossover, Day 3, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 3: ScarsFMA AU - Keith is apart of the famous Kogane family who was well-known for the elemental alchemy that was before the sudden death of Keith’s father and the disappearance of his mother. The only thing that was left from the family was Keith himself and the secrets about his family tattooed on his back, secrets that he couldn’t let anyone find out about. Main reason why he did everything that was written down in books about the alchemy his parents had created, alchemy that allowed him to make fire. He refused to show his back to anyone though until Shiro accidentally discovered the tattoo that held his family secrets. Shiro has been the only one who saw the tattoo before the enemy of the Kogane family appeared causing Keith to burn his back to hide the secrets that rested upon his skin.





	Day 3: The Kogane Heir

There had been rumors about the Kogane family floating around for as long as Shiro could before everything suddenly changed. Austin Kogane suddenly passed away before Krolia Kogane disappeared leaving her only son behind, a son that seemed to not exist because no one could remember him. There was evidence that he did exist though because of the information that had been put together by the military since they were determined to find the ones who were still alive. There was a mystery around the mother while it had been difficult to track down the son since it seemed like he just disappeared off the face of the earth with the research that the father did. Research that had something to do with a certain type alchemy, alchemy that was very difficult to learn since only a small number knew about that type of alchemy. Maybe the unknown son had information about his father’s research if he was still to tell. That was something that Shiro was determined to figure out if they could be found since they could be anywhere among the towns that dotted the country. The hope was there though that the last remaining heir to the Kogane family could be found with the knowledge that his father had when he was alive. Shiro was willing to wait for the day when the meeting was going to take place. 

  
Months passed by as Shiro hasn’t had any luck finding the last living heir to the Kogane family since all of the leads ended up being dead ends. The Colonel didn’t know where to search next because of the lacking information that had been gathered over time, it was unknown on if anymore clues were going to make an appearance though. It was like the heir didn’t want to be found, maybe there was a reason behind that. For all Shiro knew, there could be unknown enemies that wanted the research that his father had put so much work into. He wouldn’t find it surprising if there were ones who wanted to get their hands on the research for their own reasons, it could be the main reason why it was so difficult to to find the son in the first place. Shiro let out a small breath while gray eyes were focused on the paperwork that sat in front of him, paperwork that wasn’t going to get itself done. The last thing that he wanted to face was his commanding officer coming by with that stack of paperwork still sitting on his desk, the look that he got last time was proof of that. A look that he would rather not see again because of how scary the commanding officer can be sometimes. With the pen scrawling across the page, there was a knock on the door 

“Come in.”

Matt entered the room carrying a folder in his hands before placing it down in front of him, the intel that had been gathered about the one that they were looking for. Intel that was going to give them the lead that Shiro needed to find the son of Austin and Krolia Kogane, intel that finally was going to give them the answers that they needed. The older Holt sibling was sure that this was going to help locate Keith because of all the hard work that him and his sister put into gathering this information in secret though. They were being careful as possible because of the chance that an enemy wanted the research for their own reasons, who knows why the only child went into hiding in the first place? That was something that Shiro was determined to find out once Keith was able to be found

“I think I was able to find Keith, I’m sure that this intel will be a big help this time. It’s on the outskirts of the town, but you’ll be able to get the answers that you need.”

Gray eyes rested on the folder for a moment before Shiro moved to stand up with a nod to head to a war that would take him out to where Keith was living at

“Get a car ready, I’ll look over this information on the way there.”

Matt gave Shiro a salute before leaving the room to get a car ready while the relief was there because of the news that he just received. The breakthrough finally came with the one that they had been trying to find over the past few years, it was a huge relief on Shiro’s shoulders even though it wasn’t over with yet. A small breath escaped from him as he left the office with the folder in hand, a folder that would finally answer the mystery behind the missing son of the Kogane family.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A small breath escaped from Keith who was looking at the damage done to a random side of the fence that surrounded his home. Kosmo ended up running through the fence again since he was unable to hold in his excitement the other day which caused the crack board. A board that Keith had to fix again as Kosmo was laying on the porch with a look of guilt and puppy eyes to make him forgive him

“Don’t give me that look, you’re the one who ran into the fence again.”

A small whine escaped from Kosmo as he continued to watch his owner knowing that he was in owner. It was the main reason why he was trying to see if his puppy dog look was going to work, but Keith wasn’t going to fall for it this time. Besides they both knew that the raven couldn’t stay too mad at him in end of everything, he could eventually forgive him and give Kosmo that favorite treat of us. Keith moved to grab a plank of wood to get rid of the broken one that Kosmo probably would end up breaking again, he probably would end up running through it this time which was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Nor having to explain to the nearby neighbors why there was another hole in his fence again, not that he spoke to many people around here. With his gaze focused on the task at hand, he didn’t hear the car pull up until Kosmo started barking cause Keith to turn his head to see what had appeared. He knew who the car belonged to since Matt had promised that he was going to be back soon with someone that wanted to talk to the young alchemist. As long as they weren’t an enemy, he would be okay with it because of the trust issues that he had. Trust issues that followed him around since he was young, but with everything that happened no one could blame him especially with the death of his father and the disappearance of his mother. Keith still had no idea where she was at or if she would be coming back at all, main reason why he lived in a place where no one knew him. It was safer this way, at least.

Shifting his weight, he moved to stand up as Matt approached him leaving the unknown visitor in the car

“Brought the one who wanted to talk to me?”

Matt nodded with a light smile

“I did, he’s not a threat either. I work with him back at the base, we have good intentions though. We are wanting to make sure that your family’s research stays safe. You can trust us, Keith.”

Letting out a small breath, his arms rested against his chest glancing over at the car where the other military soldier was waiting

“Fine, bring him in. I’ll get some tea ready.”

A grateful smile graced his lips before Keith moved to head inside while Matt when to get the other guest that would be coming into his house for whatever they wanted to talk about. A talk that He really wasn’t sure about, but he had no choice in the matter because of it dealing with the research that belonged to his father, research that he wanted to keep safe. Maybe making a deal with the state military wouldn’t be such a bad idea as long as the research only sticks with the ones from the Kogane family. Keith was determined to keep the secrets with him though, secrets that he didn’t want anyone else to know especially with the tattoo that rested against his back. A tattoo that held everything that anyone would want to know about the research that rested among the pages of the books that Keith had hidden underneath the floorboards of this house. It was another reason on why he had to keep them safe because of the ink that rested upon his back, ink that he was determined to keep hidden for as long as possible even if someone tried to force the answers out of him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tea rested on the table as Keith sat at the table with Matt and Shiro while Kosmo was laying by his feet watching the two men because of how protective he was over his owner. Shiro had tried to let Kosmo sniff his hand, but the large animal refused to move from his spot while watching the other carefully. Keith reassured Shiro about how he was acting

"He’s just being wary because you’re a stranger. He’ll warm up, I promise. Now Matt said you wanted to talk about my father’s research?”

A light smile did grace Shiro’s lips for a second before placing the file that held all the information that had been gathered. Even though some of it were dead ends, but it was important to keep it all together

“I do since his passing and the disappearance of your mother, plus the reasons on why you came out here with the research. I’m going to assume that you have told Matt certain things dealing with your father’s work. We just want to help Keith because of the dangers that are out there, the enemies of the Kogane family. They are still out there.”

Eyes flickered down to the table while it was true that Matt knew a few things about his father’s research, the ink resting on his back was one of them. But it was going to be difficult for him to open up about it to Shiro even if the man was someone that he could trust. A small breath escaped from him though as keeping it hidden wasn’t going to help, this was the right thing to do

“Fine, it’s to protect my father’s work. It would be something that he would want...”

There was that look on relief that crossed Shiro’s face for a moment because he wouldn’t know how to convince Keith if he had said no. He didn’t know enough about him or how to get through to him about how important it was to keep this type of alchemy safe especially with the enemies that were out there. Shifting on his feet slightly, Keith moved to get up

“Just got one thing to show you that deals with my father’s research, no one else can know about this though."

Giving a small nod, gray eyes glanced up at the raven

“I won’t tell anyone.”

Keith nodded before his shirt was taken off with the ink resting on his back to the ones that sat at the table

“This deals with my father’s research, it was placed on my back before his passing. It was another way to make sure that no one would be able to decipher it without this, that’s why no one knows about this clue dealing with the research. Dad refused to write it down anywhere as my parents and myself only knew about it, but I am trusting that you two won’t tell anyone about this.”

Shiro and Matt did agree about keeping the markings that rested upon Keith’s back a secret before they were allowed access to the research. It was going to be moved for safekeeping since the feeling was there about the enemies would come for it soon, and who knows when that is actually going to happen. That feeling of relief was there for Keith even if the pain from his father’s passing and mother’s disappearance continued to linger, it was unknown on if his mother was going to return. But that was something he would have to wait on since the raven had no idea on where to start searching or if she could be found at all. A small breath did escape from him though before leading Shiro and Matt to where the books were kept hidden from the world around them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a slow adjustment to Keith, but eventually he got used to the life apart of the Amestris Military, he was able to join the military after taking the test to become a state alchemist because of the skills that he had. He proved himself though as the alchemy he was able to use was the one that sat among his father’s research, an alchemy dealing with a burning flame. He ended up joining Shiro’s unit gaining the rank of Lieutenant since there wasn’t one among the group that shared an office with him. It took time for Keith to getting used to spending time with them, but bonds were soon formed as Shiro was the one that he was the closest to. It was because of him that Keith was here and the research that once belonged to his father was safe, no one would be getting their hands on it. He knew that it was going to be safe among the new location where it had been hidden, no one would be able to find it. There were only a few who knew where it was hidden at anyways, Keith being one of them besides the ink that rested upon his back would be needed to help figure out the research that his father wrote.

Keith let out a small breath as the day had finally come to an end, he had the day off tomorrow as it would be spent with Kosmo who going into town to gather was was needed for his home. He had written the grocery list that morning since the Lieutenant was running low on things, but for tonight he was just going to relax at home with Kosmo. It had been awhile since they had the night together like this even though there were times when he brought him to work, everyone in the office enjoyed it when he visited anyways. Hunk even made him dog treats, ones that ended up becoming his favorite as some were always made for Kosmo especially when things got busy at the office. But that was when Keith brought him to work the most since it was a way to keep Kosmo from getting too lonely at home, he wanted to bring him by more often especially with how things were going and that he would be traveling with Shiro soon to a nearby town for a few days. There was some work that they needed to take care of that required Shiro’s attention and with Keith being his Lieutenant had to go with him, he knew that he wouldn’t mind if Kosmo was going to come along though. Those two had a very close bond.

Wishing everyone good night, Keith moved to head home for the night with the bag of goodies that was given by Hunk. Kosmo was in for a treat tonight at least and a good meal to go along with them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sound of familiar barks ended up waking Shiro from his slumber causing the exhausted Colonel to lift his head up from the pillow his head was laying on. He was trying to figure out why the barking sounded so familiar, it took a few seconds before it clicked who was barking 

“Kosmo?”

Pulling himself out of the bed, he ran over to the door before Kosmo was seen on the porch letting out frantic whines and barks still. The older man kneeled down by him resting his head on his back

“What’s wrong, boy? Where’s Keith?”

The whines continued before he grabbed ahold of Shiro’s sleeve tugging on it like he was trying to lead him somewhere, the concern that was felt was starting to build because of how late it was and Keith was nowhere to be seen. Those two didn’t go anywhere without each other unless there was a good reason for it. Shiro moved to get up grabbing what was needed before opening up the door to his car

“Come on, boy. Let’s go.”

Kosmo gave another bark before they both got into the car as quickly as possible, Shiro left the driveway as quickly as possible taking the route that would bring him to Keith’s home. Hands kept a tight grip on the steering wheel though while he was secretly hoping that Keith was okay and nothing bad had happened to him. Gray eyes were focused on the road though as the familiar street came into view with the house sitting at the end of the block, he didn’t know what he was going to find there. But the only thing that was on his mind was that Keith was okay even though Kosmo’s frantic attitude was a cause for concern, it caused a deep worry in his chest as the last thing that Shiro wanted was to lose anymore comrades.

The house was quiet as Shiro careful entered through the door that looked like it had been kicked open with a lot of force, broken wood rested on the floor as someone obviously was determined to get into this place

“Keith?”

Silence filled the air as he started to search through the house seeing if the raven could be found, but there was no sign of him anymore. Shiro entered one more room before coming across a scene that looked like a struggle took place, it didn’t help that it seemed like blood was staining the floor. Giving a small curse, he pulled out his phone to call the others

“We have a problem, come to Keith’s house with a kit to collect evidence.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A small breath escaped from Shiro who leaned back in the chair as Kosmo rested at his feet with a uninterested look on his face. He knew that the large dog missed his owner, but they were doing everything possible to find Keith even if it had been proven difficult to locate him. The evidence collected from the home didn’t give much answers, but there was always a chance that something could appear later if they missed something. Shiro was determined to find Keith though since it was obvious that someone had kidnapped him for unknown reasons, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the research that belonged to his family. He just hoped that he would be found soon before anything could happen, it had been weeks since Keith’s disappearance and it was getting even harder to find any helpful clues. Who knows how much longer it was going to take before he would be found though? That was something that Shiro didn’t want to sit around for, it was the main reason why he was searching so hard to bring the missing Lieutenant home. 

Shiro glanced down at Komso before running his fingers through his hair for a moment

“Don’t worry, boy, Keith will be back before you know it. I’m going to bring him back home, okay?”

Komso leaned into his hand with with a small whine before resting his head back down on his paws. This was a promise that Shiro was determined to keep though, he was going to make sure of it before anything bad would happen. Letting out another small breath, Shiro moved to get up to head home for the evening with the hope that something would be heard about Keith soon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Exhaustion loomed over Keith’s head as his eyes flickered open with the radiating pain that was felt in his back, pain from the burns that now covered the ink that rested on his back. It was the only way to avoid from his kidnappers from figuring out the secrets of his father’s research, it was the only way to keep it safe. He refused to tell them anything though, he wasn’t going to open his mouth that easily even if they used painful methods to get the information from him. Dull eyes racked with pain glanced over at the door, the door that was his only way out of this place, but it was impossible to escape. The pain made it difficult to move as the only thing that he wanted was just to sleep for as long as possible, but that wasn’t a way to escape. He just wanted to go home, go back to the place that was safe to him. Keith rested his head back down on the floor waiting for the ones who took him to come back into the room, he figured that they were going to make an appearance eventually though. Closing his eyes in defeat, he just laid there waiting for whatever was going to be thrown at him next. The last thing that he expected was for what was going to happen next, the strange noises of fighting that would fill the air before a familiar face from one of his comrades was going to appear in front of him with a look of relief and concern.

The door flew open with a lot of force while commands were being thrown around in the air as sounds of footsteps were going down the hallways. A figure appeared in the door, one that was familiar to Keith causing him to let out a small sigh of relief since the one standing in front of him was Matt. Resting his head back down on the floor, he heard Matt speaking, but it was hard for him to tell what was being said because of the exhaustion that was starting to drag him under. He wasn’t going to fight it anymore though, he was finally safe even if they were trying to keep him awake. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, Keith let his eyes slip shut before letting the exhaustion and pain carry him away. Exhaustion and pain that he had been ignoring for way too long.

Matt watched as Keith had been loaded up into the ambulance laying on his left side because of the burns that rested upon his back. At first, it was thought that the ones who kidnapped Keith caused the injury, but they seemed to be self-inflicted as Matt had a feeling he knew what he was trying to do. The tattoo that rested upon on his back which was the secret to figuring out the research that belonged to his father, Keith must of burned himself to keep the enemy from trying to read it. The agony that he must of gone through when the heat hit his back, but he was safe now at least. Rest and recovery was the only thing that Keith needed now, it might take a bit of time though because of how long the the burns had gone untreated. The one thing that Matt needed to do now though was to tell Shiro that Keith had been found because of how determined the Colonel was to find their missing comrade.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro was booking it down the hallway of the hospital with Kosmo at his heels because of the news that he had gotten from Matt. Keith had been found, but his back was badly burned by possibly self-inflicted burns to keep his kidnappers from getting their hands on the secrets that rested upon his back. He just hoped that Keith was going to be okay since burns could always get infected easily, he just needed to get to the room first before talking to the doctor. Entering the room quietly, Keith was laying on his side while an I.V. was hooked into his arm giving the medication that was needed, he had a feeling that one of them most likely was a strong painkiller. Seeing Keith in pain was the last thing that Shiro wanted to see, it was better if he couldn’t feel anything though. Kosmo moved to enter the room first with the Colonel following before the large animal nudged at the still hand then licked his face gently, it was unknown on if Keith was going to wake up because of the medicine that was running through his veins. He looked relaxed and didn’t seem to be in any pain which was reassuring for the older man, he looked peaceful at least. Snagging a chair, Shiro sat down next to the bed before gently taking ahold of the limp hand giving it a gently squeeze

“We’re here, Keith.” 

Silence loomed over the room as the doctor soon appeared to tell about the condition that Keith was in. Shiro just wanted to know if he was going to be okay

“The burns are the main concern, but we got him here in time to fight against the damage that has already been done. There is some infection which is causing the fever with the pain as the source of his discomfort. We are giving him antibiotics, painkillers, and fluids to help keep him comfortable. A full recovery is expected though, he’s going to be fine.”

Shiro let out the breath he was holding while giving Keith’s hand a gentle squeeze, the relief was there since he knew that he would be okay. Thanking the doctor, they were left alone in the room once more as Kosmo had moved to lay by Keith’s feet waiting for him to wake up from his drug induced slumber. Shiro wasn’t going to leave the room anytime soon, not until he got to see those violet eyes of his open and obviously reassure him if there was going to be any type of panic. His thumb ran over Keith’s hand though watching his chest move up and down with each breath that he took, it was now going to be a waiting game though. Something that Shiro was willing to wait around for.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A heavy feeling loomed over Keith’s head as he was trying to get his eyes to open, it was like they were refusing for some reason. There was a unknown weight in his hand, but it was comforting and familiar to him for some reason. Shifting slightly, he felt the throbbing pain in his back causing his grip to tighten around whatever was holding onto his hand

“Keith?”

A voice cut through the haze before he forced his eyes open as a familiar face appeared in his vision

“Shiro...”

Shiro nodded giving Keith a light smile, everything was a bit of a haze to the raven though. It was like he couldn’t think clearly for some reason, the hazy feeling that loomed over his head was something he didn’t like. He wanted it to go away, but it continued to linger

“How are you feeling? Any pain?”

There was a small shake of his head as the strong painkillers were the source of the hazy feeling and being pain free, it was also why he was so drowsy at the moment. A light kiss was placed against his forehead though, it was gentle and caring which probably would of been seen as a big surprise from someone who had the position as Colonel. Besides Shiro did care deeply about Keith, maybe they could talk about his feelings once he wasn’t so drugged up by painkillers though. The burns were going to scar though, but it would keep the enemy from figuring out the secrets that dealt with his father’s research. Only a few people know about it since he allowed them to learn about it, two of them being Shiro and Matt while Keith had it memorized. These scars were going to follow the Lieutenant around for the rest of his life, but it was something he could live with.

Shiro gave a light smile seeing that Keith was trying to fight the drowsy feeling that was obviously starting to make an appearance once more, the painkillers were to blame for that though. Running his fingers through his hair gently, he made sure that Keith was comfortable and warm

“Get some more sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up okay?”

Keith leaned into his touch giving a small nod while murmuring a bit even though it was a bit difficult for Shiro to understand what had been said. It didn’t take long for him to drift off once more under the watchful eyes of Kosmo and Shiro since they weren’t going to be leaving anytime soon. Shiro did vow to himself that he wasn’t going to let something like this happen to Keith again since there was a high chance that something like this could happen again, he didn’t want to see him suffer like this again though. A small breath escaped him as he leaned back in the chair closing his eyes for a bit to rest himself. A few hours of sleep was needed especially with how worried he was for Keith, but now he can finally relax and help him with his recovery as much as possible. He wasn’t going to leave his side unless Keith asked him to leave, that’s probably the only way that anyone could get him to leave this room.

Maybe after Keith is discharged from the hospital, Shiro can convince him to come move into his home if the raven won’t be stubborn about being able to take care of himself. Shiro is going to try though and hopefully get the one that he cares about to move closer to him because of the feelings that have been hidden away for some time. Feelings that Shiro would like to share with Keith sometime, only time will tell if that is going to happen. He hopes that it will with the chance to share a new experience with the Lieutenant that has become such a important person to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not too fond on this one, but I do hope that you all enjoy reading this! Now I just gotta decide I want to work on next xd. 
> 
> If you wanna yell at me on my tumblr


End file.
